


The Missing Peace

by araogn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Happy Ending, I promise, Lena is not your favourite rich CEO in this one, heteroWho?, it may be sad later on for the sake of drama! but it will be fine, musician au, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araogn/pseuds/araogn
Summary: Kara is a worldwide known pop-superstar, but what happens when your career is all you got?She spontaneously decides to change things about her life, but she is not quite prepared for a girl with raven hair to turn her world upside down.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Enough.

It’s exhausting.

Imagine.

Everyone knows who you are. Everyone knows your face. Everyone wants something, anything from you. All the time. In the morning it’s never “hey, how are you today”, instead it’s “do this”, “do that”. Every. Single. Day.

And you can argue that money and fame and being a “celebrity” is worth it. And for the most part – it probably is. But she’s only human and it .. it just gets loud sometimes.

They just got off of tour. Over 50 shows, all around the world. It’s the best part of the job. Being near the fans, singing, dancing, laughing with them. Kara loves every single thing about it. When you are so high on adrenaline you feel like you could fly and for a moment you’re untouchable. But when everything is said and done you start to feel it. In every muscle, in every bone, in every fiber of your existence – tiredness.

Kara is in her room in the best hotel in National City, wanting only one thing in the world – sleep. And then she hears knocking.

 _Oh hell no._ She thinks to herself. _It’s the room service, they’ll just go away if I just play dead_. But it keeps going, harder and harder. _Jesus, they’re really committed to their job, aren’t they?._

“Kara, open the door, I know you’re in there.”

Alex. Kara’s sister and her manager. Thankfully in that order. So she crawls to the door and opens them.

“Alex, I love you, but I swear to God it’s after midnight and if no one is dead then I’m going to sleep.” And Alex actually smiles for one second. If she wasn’t Kara’s sister maybe she would’ve believed that it was honest.

“You’re truly hilarious Kara. Should’ve been a comedian, really. And no, no one is dead. But it’s important, so move your ass so I can come in”

Of course she doesn’t actually wait for Kara to move her ass, she just barges in. Honestly, why isn’t she working for the FBI or something? Kara has always wondered what life Alex could’ve had if she wasn’t her manager.

“Okay, what’s so important, big sis?”

“Look, I know it’s a little… early, to say the least, but we’ve been contacted by the stadiums representatives and they want to know the date for your next tour, so they can book the venues for you.” Alex is basically spitting out the words so fast that it’s almost hard to understand her. 

_Wait, what_? Kara’s tired, but she’s not deaf. And she’s certainly not stupid.

“What are you talking about? I JUST got off stage. Literally, I just finished my shower after the final show. I don’t even .. What? I don’t have a new album, I don’t even know when will I write new songs, how can they even ask me that?”

“Kara, Kara! Breath. Slow down.” Alex is trying to ease the situation, but her voice is a little shaky. “I understand, that’s why I’m here. There’s just so many new artists, so many shows that most venues are literally booked full for 2 or even 3 years ahead. They talked to me about the date only because you’re… you.”

“What does that even mean, Alex?” Kara’s voice begins to crack. But she is not going to cry. She. Is. Not.

“I know you think that you are just an ordinary girl who sings songs. But you are not, Kara. You’re one of the biggest, if not THE biggest pop-star in the world. It comes with a lot of privilege. That’s why they are willing to drop someone ..”

“No.”

“… and book the venues for you. Wait. What?”

“I said no.” Kara says politely.

“I know what you said, Kara. But what do you mean no?” Is it anger in Alex’s voice? Disappointment? Or disbelief? Kara can’t quite figure that out. She walks past Alex and sits on the couch.

“Alex, I am tired. I can barely stand. I’ve lost over 10 pounds on this tour, I haven’t slept in god knows how long.” She laughs, but there is nothing funny about it. “I can’t even talk about it. I won’t. My answer is no.”

“But you understand that you won’t be able to go on tour in years? Kara, years. Four? Five? You know what that can do to your career.”

Oh yes, she knows. How many talented, incredible people suddenly disappeared after one or two hit albums? Too many. But she is willing to take that risk. She’s rich and if she’s being honest she doesn’t need to work another day in her life. She has earned some peace. Vacations. Holidays. Time for herself. Call it what you want.

Years ago, when she released her first song she promised herself that no matter how small or how big her career will be, no matter how popular and rich and successful she’ll become, she promised that she will not lose herself in the process.

And she intends to keep that promise.

So she walks to the door for the second time this evening, opens them for Alex and says “Alex, I can’t. I’m not myself, I don’t have a personal life, I am not happy. Do you understand? I’m not happy. And I have to change that. I can’t live like that anymore, it’s not healthy. I’m taking a break.”

“But..” Alex tries one more time.

“Please, be my sister now, not my manager. I know it will be difficult but we will make it through. If I’m not happy then I will make songs that I don’t like and my fans will know. You know they will. And you think that will be good for my career? Singing songs that I wrote and hate just because I had to book stadiums? No. Alex. The answer is no. And we will talk about it tomorrow, because right now I need to sleep. So please.” She points at the hallway.

It looks like Alex is about to say something and maybe try to convince her that it’s not a good idea, but she says nothing. She hugs Kara instead.

“I will let them know.” She whispers to her ear. “Go and get some rest, Kara, you’ve done more than enough. I love you and see you tomorrow.”

And with that she’s gone.

Even though Kara is tired beyond measure, she can’t fall asleep. Thoughts are running wild in her head and she knows that she is overthinking everything, but she can’t stop. So she sits on her bed, opens her laptop and does what every other mature, adult woman would to – she googles ‘ _cute, nice and quite places to live outside National City’._

It takes no longer than 5 minutes of scrolling through a random websites for her to decide.

She can’t quite figure out why she chose this place. Or maybe this place chose her? She sees couple of pictures, reads a bunch of information and immediately rents a house near the lake.

It looks perfect.

It is perfect.

She writes a short message to Alex:

“I’m moving to Midvale”.


	2. Changes

Midvale is a very ordinary town. Not that Kara knows much about small towns, she's lived in National City her whole life. It just seems normal, like every other town you see in the movies. But something pulled her towards it. She's sure that Alex almost had a heart attack when she realized that Kara is not kidding about this "moving to a small town" idea. She knew that her sister has her back, she always had. Even though she was frustrated, cause she will have to move heaven and earth to explain the situation to everyone involved in Kara's career, Alex was the one who helped her with the move. 

She's rented her new house for 6 months, thinking that it will be enough time to slow down, breathe and maybe find comfort in this new place and write some new songs, because lately she's been unable to even write a proper shopping list.

It's a beautiful day, sunny but not hot, little windy but it's not unpleasant. It's almost October so the leafs started to change their colors, so everything looks like shining gold in the sunshine. Kara decides after a couple of hours of unpacking that it's enough, she grabs her keys and leaves. She doesn't really know the town, but she knows that it has a town square in the middle of it, so that's where she's heading.

She's walking for five minutes through a small forest before she sees another house. Perks of having a lot of money - you can afford a place that's near the lake but far enough away from other people's houses. Then the view is changing, house after house after house. She meets couple people on the way, but no one seems to notice her, let alone recognize her. She's forgotten the feeling. Being invisible. Unrecognizable. It's warming her heart like fire.

The town square is small, but lovely. It has a town hall in the center of it. There are benches, trees and a beautiful fountain. Kara sees a few shops, restaurant and a coffee shop. What's odd is that no one is here. She knows that not a lot of people lives here, but it looks like a ghost town. In the corner of her eye she sees a little map of Midvale on the town hall wall. She's seen it before when she was googling this place. There's a park nearby, so maybe that's where everyone is, Kara thinks.

It takes 5 minut of walking towards the park for Kara to notice the music. It sounds live, but it's hard to tell from this far away even for her. After awhile she's certain - it's live. There's some sort of festival in the park. And it looks like the whole town is here. _Someone's gonna recognize me_ , Kara thinks, but doesn't stop walking. _I can't just hide in my house for the next 6 months, get it together._

She sees a coffee cart and almost run towards is. Mostly because she hasn't slept very well, so coffee sounds like an amazing idea, but also because she tries to avoid people recognizing her for as long as she can. And when she finally looks up her brain short circuit. 

The girl behind the cart is drop dead gorgeous. Her pale skin is a perfect contrast to her raven hair. She's a little shorter than Kara. And her eyes are the most mesmerizing shade of green that she's seen in her life. And Kara is aware that she's probable staring like an idiot, but she can't do anything about it. The Girl looks a little confused and Kara is not sure whether it's because she's recognized who Kara is or it's because a strange girl is just standing and staring at her.

"Hello, what can I get you?" _oh god, she has an accent_ , Kara thinks and her knees almost fail her.

"I.. I'd like.. yy.. a black coffee. Yes, black coffer please." The girl looks amused and tries really hard not to lough. _Great Kara, just perfect. Very eloquent._

The girl stars making her coffee and it gives Kara a moment to pull herself together. For God's sake she's friends with literal supermodels and celebrities and she can't make up a coherent sentence in front of a small town girl. _Is that what people usually feel when they are around people like me?_

_"_ What's your name?" The girl looks hesitant, but answers anyways.

"Lena". It suits her.

"Hello Lena, I'm Kara." the girl doesn't answer, she just smiles politely. There's no 'oh, i know who you are' or anything like this. Maybe she really doesn't know who Kara is.

"So.. what's this festival all about?" Kara tries to make a small talk. This girl looks at Kara like she's seen a ghost.

"Oh, it's a farewell to summer. We do this every year." She answers, but avoids eye contact. 

"That's nice. Is the band local? They are quite good". They messed up a few chords here and there, Kara notices, but they are not bad.

"They are from the town nearby. They are also the only band that agrees to play here for free." She shrugs and hands Kara her coffee. 

"Thank you. Um, look.." Suddenly Kara feels brave. "I'm new to town and I don't know anyone around here, and you seem nice and so I thought, um, maybe you'd like to show me around, like tonight?" The raven hair girl looks like all the blood has drained from her face.

"I ..I can't tonight, I have somewhere I have to be. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, cool cool, don't worry. Have a nice day." Kara almost runs away from the cart.

"Hey, your money!" Lena shouts at her.

"Keep the change." It was 50$, so it's far too much for a tip, but Kara doesn't really care. She needs to get away from this girl before she embarrass herself even more.

She hears the music fading in the distance as she walks towards the town square and then her house. She's finally in her living room and then she is finally able to calm herself down. What the hell was this whole situation? Why is she so moved by this? She doesn't know this girl. She puts on some stupid show on Netflix and crawls into her blanket. Only then she realizes. 

She doesn't even drink black coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Any ideas guys? ;>

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!  
> Guys this is my first work that I'm posting here!  
> Let me just tell you that English isn't my first language, so please let me know if there are mistakes or whatever :)


End file.
